danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima (江ノ島盾子 Enoshima Junko) is actually a Queef Monger. Appearance Junko is a popular model, and has a tall girly figure. She has blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two ponytails, each with Monobear hair clips. She wears a black jacket over a white dress shirt loosely enough to expose some of her bra, and has many accessories including a loose black and white tie and red bow. Junko also wears a red miniskirt and lace up boots. She has long fake red nails. Her appearance and personality with often shift in sync with one another, as they are interdependent. Personality A young woman who took the country by storm with her extravagant tastes. Junko wanted to be a model ever since she was a child, but is also eager to try new things. She used to be homeless, which was a very harsh environment. Junko's personality and mannerisms tend to be very erratic and unstable. Junko often switches 'personality' regularly which can go between angry, violent, happy and sad at random times. Junko is obsessed with despair and finds it to be one of the most enjoyable emotions of all time. Biography Pre-Despair Incident Junko managed to begin a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population, this created a lot of unwanted attention on her behalf as according to Mukuro who was at the time disguised as Junko claims that the only men who were interested in her were creeps that didn't actually care about her. She was later enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy along with her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. She was able to make 'friends' with her classmates but was in fact an influential member of Super High School Level Despair along with Mukuro. The two of them began to scheme and plan the high school life of mutual killing in order to find 'true despair'. High School Life of Mutual Killing While putting on make-up she sneezed and that was the moment Junko decided to create the Despair Academy. Junko worked behind the scenes and controlled Monobear in order to cause anxiety and paranoia between the students in order for them to kill each other. She also began to broadcast everything as a TV program for the public to enjoy and fall into despair. After Mukuro, who at the time was disguised as Junko, kicked Monobear, Junko decided to execute her in order to "set an example" as Mukuro's acting was quite bad and did not resemble Junko's true personality at all. As Monobear, Junko was able to ensure the deaths of several of the students before realising that Kyouko had broken into the headmaster's office and stole the master key and Mukuro's profile. She then decided to break her own rules and stage a murder by using Mukuro's body. Junko almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Naegi and frame Kyouko but was proven fruitless when Kyouko saved Makoto and later Makoto not calling out Kyouko's lie. Execution Super Duper Nasty Torture Junko goes through all of the previously shown executions: "Million Fungoes", "Motorcycle Death Cage ", "Versailles style Witch Hunt Stake ", "A Dozer Master ", "The Space Journey", and she dies on "Detention ". All the time through her executions she seems to have a relatively calm, bored, or sometimes even happy face. In "Detention" she has a huge smile on her face and holds up the peace sign, before looking up as the compactor stalls, at which point she gets crushed by it. Gallery Junko.jpg|Junko's design. junkobeta.jpg|Junko's beta design. Junko_Official_Anime_Site.png|Junko in the official anime site Trivia * Junko is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi, who has also been known to voice Yukari Takeba from Persona 3. * Her voice changes several times throughout the final school trial in order to represent her changing personalities. *One of her poses is the same of Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures; she also says his catchphrase, "Useless, useless, useless", during a Machinegun Talk Battle. *She's a giant dicknipple, usually referred to as a Queef Monger by her sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Dangan Ronpa/Zero Characters